


Ground Me

by WhatAboutSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angry Sex, Basically Just Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Well a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutSugden/pseuds/WhatAboutSugden
Summary: "What the hell are you playing at, letting her go like that?!""What the hell are you playing at, attacking a teenage boy!""Oh, I hardly attacked him, I just.. pushed him out the door!""You didn't even give them a chance to explain!""Explain what?! I saw them Robert, cuddled up on the sofa, getting up to god knows what!""Oh my god! Cuddling?! Well you never said that! Let me call the police!"The argument that followed Aaron chucking Jacob out of The Mill on Tuesday night, and how Robert helped him to see sense.





	Ground Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just an excuse for me to write some smut!

"I'll never forgive you for this!"

Aaron watched as Liv stormed back inside, and when he looked at Robert he saw the disappointment flicker in his eyes too.  
He couldn't deal with this at the moment, Jacob was trouble, and he would just have to keep protecting Liv if he was the only one that wasn't blind enough to see it.

He walked back inside to talk to Liv, but before he got a chance she was pulling her jacket off the rack and pushing past him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm staying at Gabby's, I cant even look at you right now."

"No you're not, Liv!"

She walked up to Robert and looked like she was about to barge past him aswell.  
Aaron watched as Robert gently stepped to the side and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It's fine, I'll text you later, okay?"

She nodded before walking out and slamming the door behind her, clearly for Aaron's benefit.

"What the hell are you playing at, letting her go like that?!"

"What the hell are _you_ playing at, attacking a teenage boy!"

"Oh, I hardly attacked him, I just.. pushed him out the door!"

"You didn't even give them a chance to explain!"

"Explain what?! I saw them Robert, cuddled up on the sofa, getting up to god knows what!"

"Oh my god! Cuddling?! Well you never said that! Let me call the police!"

"Don't be a prick, Rob." 

"I'm not the one being a prick, here."

"She said she wasn't interested in that kind of stuff, and then I see her with that waste of space, what was I supposed to do!"

"I don't know, maybe give her a chance to explain? It must be confusing enough for her without her neanderthal big brother kicking off at the first sign of affection!"

"Affection?! With fucking _Jacob_?! He's trouble, she needs to be kept away from him. Look at what he did to Gabby, just because he didn't know what he wanted!"

"You mean like how you slept with my sister to try and prove you were straight?"

Aaron stopped in his tracks.

"That's- that was different, I was..."

"A confused teenager who didn't know what he wanted. Just like Jacob is now, and just like Liv is. Teenagers are idiots, they mess about, they hurt people, hell I did that well into my twenties, but does that mean that they don't deserve another chance?"

Aaron knows Robert is right, and is speaking logically but if anything that just seems to make him angrier.

"You're not listening to me!"

"All I've done is listen to you! And now it's your turn! Stop being such a brute, and listen to your sister!"

"Stop calling me shit like that!"

"Then stop acting like it!"

Aaron grabbed the front of Robert's jacket and pushed his back against the door forcefully, but Robert straightened his back and refused to back down.

Aaron was breathing heavily, as was Robert, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and Aaron couldn't help but be reminded of their earlier days, when it was all anger and passion and stolen moments. And suddenly the situation with Liv took a back seat.

He could see in Robert's eyes the moment that the atmosphere changed as they darkened and waited for Aaron's next move.

Before he could stop himself he lunged forward and claimed Robert's lips with his own, hungrily pushing his tongue into his husband's mouth, both of them moaning at the change of events.

He bit down on Robert's bottom lip, hard, causing him to let out a noise that was half a gasp of pain and half a groan of pleasure.

"You never change, do you?" He said, bitterly, pushing Robert's jacket quickly off his shoulders before working his top over his head. "Always winding me up, always know how to push my buttons."

He attached his mouth to the blonde's neck, licking and sucking at the pulse before sinking his teeth in, Robert throwing his head back in pleasure. He dragged his fingertips down the front of Robert's torso, revelling in the shiver that he saw spread through his body.

"So fucking hot." He muttered quietly, more to himself than anything. 

Suddenly he found himself being spun around and slammed against the door, the darkness and lust in Robert's eyes going straight to his crotch, causing him to let out an involuntary groan.

"Well maybe if you let your brain do the thinking for a change, instead of just barging in all guns blazing, I wouldn't have to." Robert replied, returning the favour and pushing off Aaron's jacket before ripping his jumper over his head.

Their hardening crotches were pushing together, grinding and twisting, until desperate hands started clawing at belts and zips.

It had always been like this with Robert, before and after everything, no matter the situation, they could always come back to this. They were always connected, always passion and fire, always hot and intense, but always, above everything, always love.  
Aaron had never felt anything like it. And, finally, he got to have it for the rest of his life.

That didn't change the fact that he was still wound up, and needed Robert to know that, and be his anchor, as he always was.

"Tell me what you need." Robert murmured hotly in his hear. _He knew, he always knew_.

"You. Always you." He gasped in return, Robert's tongue lapping at his earlobe, teeth slightly grazing. "Take me."

Robert growled deep in his throat and grabbed Aaron, before spinning him and shoving him down flat on the sofa. He fell down on top of him, lips instantly finding his nipples as his hands deftly finished undoing their trousers and pushing them down until they were both fully naked. 

"You need someone to stop you sometimes, you know." Robert said in a deep voice. "Someone to put you in your place."

Aaron could now tell the mood Robert was in and felt his cock get impossibly harder. He nodded vigorously, eyes closed, waiting.

"We went over this before, do you remember?"

He traced his fingertips around Aaron's jaw, the younger man's mouth falling open, unable to form words. But when he gave no response, Robert's fingers tightened and held him in place.

"I said, do you remember, Aaron? Answer me."

"Yes. Yes, I remember."

"What are the rules?" Robert's commanding voice was enough to send Aaron delirious.

"I've - I've not to speak, until you say so."

"And what can I do to you?"

"Anything you want." Aaron all but moaned out.

"That's right. Now put your hands above your head, hold them there."

Aaron did as he was told without hesitation, causing Robert to hum in appreciation. "And close your eyes."

Aaron went to argue, liked to look at Robert while they were doing this, but thought better of it. So he settled for throwing him a glare before closing his eyes.

"Always so defiant. Thought I'd have trained that out of you by now."

Aaron couldn't help but smirk. _Never_.

"Guess I'll have to remind you who's in control here."

He grabbed Aaron's hips and flipped him round onto his front.

"On your knees." He growled.

Aaron pushed up but left his arms stretched out infront of him.

"Good boy. Spread out so beautifully for me."

Aaron was getting desperate, desperate to plead out loud for Robert to touch him, but he knows better than to -

"Ah!" He couldn't help startle as he felt the palm of Robert's hand connect with his arse cheek.

"What was that? You gonna say something?" Robert teased.

He bit his lip and shook his head, bracing for the next hit. And he wasn't disappointed as Robert spanked him four, five, six times, each one harder than the next.

"You deserve this, Aaron, you know it. I'm just showing you what happens when you misbehave."

He could taste blood form biting his lip so hard to stop him speaking out, his cock leaking all over the sofa, begging silently for attention.

He flinched as he felt Robert hand again, but this time it was gentle, rubbing over the tingling red marks that were forming.

"So beautiful." Robert murmured.

He swayed back into Robert touch until he felt him take his hand away and chuckle cruelly.  
He let out a quiet whine as he heard Robert fumble about for the lube they had hidden away in the sofa.

He let his head fall down between his arms as he tried to regulate his breathing, desperate for any type of contact from his husband, his body quivering with lust and desire. _Always Robert. Always_.

He gasped as he felt a finger breach his hole without warning and push in and out of him, groaning in pleasure, and Robert's hard cock pressed against him, leaking on the back of his thigh. He wanted to remember this.

The finger was removed from inside him and he felt the tip of two ready to stretch him out even more and spoke up before he could stop himself.

"No!" He gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut in shame, knowing he'd broken one of the rules.

"No?" Robert said. "Are you safewording?Aaron, do you need to safeword?" Concern suddenly filling his voice. 

Aaron shook his head fervently, not wanting to speak again.

"Tell me. Come on, what is it?"

"One is fine." Aaron croaked out. "I want to feel it."

Robert stilled and Aaron worried he'd said the wrong thing, but before he had a chance turn around he felt another hard slap to the same cheek and he let out a loud groan.

"That was for speaking out of turn."

Another slap.

"Apologise."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'll be good now, I promise.."

"Good. Now take a breath."

Robert lined himself up and started to push in slowly, moaning out loud at the tightness.

"God...so good..."

Aaron was tired of waiting and tried to push back onto his cock, wanting to be full, but Robert stilled and held his hips in place before letting out a breathless laugh.

"So desperate. Such a slut for me, aren't you?"

Before Aaron could answer Robert gripped his hips tighter and slammed himself in right up the the base, both yelling out, unable to control it.  
He didn't give Aaron a chance to recover as he started pounding relentlessly into him, catching his prostate almost instantly and hitting it with every thrust.

The burn, the tinge of pain was exactly what Aaron wanted, what he needed to ground him.

"Talk to me...talk to me, do you like that? Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes...god, yes, Robert. You're so g-- ah! You're so good, so full."

"Put you in your place. Made you remember who you belong to."

"You, always you.. you own me, Rob, you always have. Fuck! Don't stop, please don't stop!"

Robert sped up his thrusts impossibly faster, hips faltering as he neared the edge.

"Aaron, I'm... I'm gonna..."

"Yeah, come on, give it to me...inside me.."

Robert let out a wail as his hips slammed inside once more and stilled, filling Aaron up. He reached his arm around and wrapped his fist around Aaron's rock hard dick, it took barely three strokes before he was spilling over Robert's hand, sobbing out at the finally released tension.

Robert pulled out gently and softly turned Aaron back around and pulled him across to rest on his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead, allowing him to come down.

"That was....wow."

"Been a while since we've done it like that." Aaron laughed back.

Robert looked like he was hesitating before he spoke again.

"You know... You really should talk to Liv."

"Way to kill the mood." Aaron grumbled.

"I'm just saying, not that I would mind teaching you another lesson, that is." Robert smirked, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Yeah alright.. I know I maybe overreacted. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"That's all I'm asking." He replied, reaching for his phone and Aaron saw him type out a message to Liv.

 _He's ready to listen, we'll see you tomorrow._  
_Remember we're always here for you, have a good night. R x_

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened and no one can tell me otherwise 8-)


End file.
